Books!
by morgan.m.malfoy
Summary: Ino and Sasuke work for Konoha Newspaper, which is owned by Kakashi. There supposed to interview Jiraiya about his...books. Kakashi and Jiraiya hear a conversation between the two that is not so innocent, and two of kakashi's special books are gone.


This story was made for my friend (like most of my stories are...:D) Please review!! No flames, unless you really really have to, which you wont, so never mind.

* * *

Books

By: Morgan m. Malfoy

Beta: Narutofan445

"Kakashi. Lately the Konoha Newspaper has been….lacking" said Tsunade

"I know Tsunade-sama" Kakashi apologized. "But I have my two best writers set for an interview today…-" Tsunade cut him off.

"And who are these two best writers and who will they be interviewing?" Tsunade quickly asked.

"Well they're Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka, my two best writers. Ino graduated from a Prestigious Konoha Collage and Sasuke has submitted-"

"I really don't care about the credentials." Tsunade once again interrupted. "Now, tell me. Who will they be interviewing?"

"Well, he is a old friend of your-"

"Are you calling me old?"

"No, Ma'am. I meant that you have known him for a while. Anyways he writes books and is a very famous guy, most know him as the toad-" once again Kakashi was interrupted.

"Hatake get on with it…who is he?!" she asked

"His name is Jiraiya, or others words known as-"

"Pervy sage" Tsunade finished. Kakashi nodded. "Well, if we're talking about the same Jiraiya then I know that his books…are more then inappropriate for the town newspaper-"

"That may be" Kakashi interrupted, "but he has sold over 10000 books, and is known in many villages. It would be an honor to have him in our newspaper…" Kakashi argued.

"Say what you want, but as you have pointed out, I have known him for a while" replied Tsunade. "He should-" before she could finish she was cut off. . Turning around she spotted a man sitting on her balcony railing smoking a pipe. He had long white hair that made him resemble a porky pine.

"We're you speaking of me?" he asked

"Well, it has been a while hasn't it Jiraiya?" Tsunade replied.

"Quite a while…" Jiraiya said as he came in and hugged Tsunade. "I hear I'm to be interviewed by Konoha's best writers?" he asked.

Tsunade nodded and turned to Kakashi "This is the Editor and owner of the Konoha Newspaper. Kakashi Hatake" Tsunade introduced. Jiraiya held out his hand which Kakashi shook.

"You a fan?" Jiraiya asked.

"I love your work…" Kakashi said as Jiraiya smiled and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Well, we should catch up later Tsunade. Kakashi take me to the reports. let's get this interview over with" Jiraiya said. Kakashi nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sasuke and Ino should be in the back room here" Kakashi said as he led Jirava through the newsroom "at least that's where I left them"

"Fine fine-" Jirava went silent.

"Sir-" Kakashi began but was cut off by Jaraiya.

"Shhhh!" he hissed. "Listen…" Kakashi went quite and listened to the conversation taking place.

"Sasuke…stop…we have to stop this, someone could walk in and catch us." Ino softly whispered.

"We're not doing anything wrong…this is natural, as natural as nature…" Sasuke replied.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide as he heard them taking. He looked over to Jirava and saw him taking notes in as small red journal, with a creepy smile on his old face.

"_This guy is a perv." _Thought Kakashi.

"If this is natural then we could do this could do this later, at my place. Instead of in the library" hissed Ino. "Kakashi could walk in at anytime"

"So, he wouldn't care" said Sasuke.

At that Jirava looked at Kakashi then scribbled something in his journal.

"Please…" Ino whined "You could come over to my place, oh wait my roommate. Sakura will be home…"

"Fine" said Sasuke in an exasperated tone. "But we'll go to my house. You remember where it is right?"

"Yes, now let's get this place cleaned up…" she said.

"Sure, but let me put these in my bag" said Sasuke.

At that moment Kakashi came out of his stupor and opened the door. Ino was putting some books up, and Sasuke was shoving something into his bag.

"What's going on?" he asked, Jirava was still writing things.

Ino looked over at Sasuke, then back at Kakashi "We were…. reading" she answered innocently.

"Yea, you said to get some back ground on the pervy sages work…" Sasuke added.

Jirava turned to Kakashi "Pervy sage, is that referring to me?" he asked.

Kakashi blanched "Well, I'll leave you three alone and let you get started on the interview." And with that Kakashi was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later that night, as Sasuke and Ino were leaveing, Kakashi stopped them. "So how did the interview go?" he asked.

"Fine, though the guy is a perv." Ino answered folding her arms.

"Yea, reminds me of you Kakashi…"Mumbled Sasuke.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, nothing. See you Monday Kakashi" and with that Sasuke and Ino left.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and walked to the room they were in earlier.

"_Wow, today was stress full…I'm just gonna read on of me __**special**__ books" _thought Kakashi. He walked into the room, "_they should be right here"_ thought Kakashi as he looked for his books.

Kakashi looked, looked and looked. "Where are they?" he asked himself. Finally he gave up looking, but then he remembered Ino putting some books up_…"OH CRAP! THEY DIDN'T…THEY STOLE MY BOOKS!!"_ Kakashi thought as realization hit him. Ino and Sasuke had stole his books, the last question was. Why had they taken the books?


End file.
